Michael Everdeen (Afterlife)
This is the page dedicated to the many failures and successes of Michael Everdeen in the Afterlife. This page will be dedicated to the events after his death only; his other page, which dealt with his life, was so long that it's impossible for my computer to edit it. So, I figured, why not make another page? 'Overview' Michael has been in the Afterlife for eleven years, and it has been quite an adventure. After many romantic failures with Luna Allgood, he finally won her over between demon possessions and invasions from the Underworld. Michael is an extremely conflicted character, representing the struggle of evil and good that is within all human beings. He is partially vampyric after allowing the demon-vampire Valkoor Cohen to enter his body, fitting his animal-like rages he may enter. He is now happily married to Luna and is the proud father of Abby and Matthew Everdeen. 'Personality' "I swear, Samantha, if you so much as lay a finger on her...I will rip your throat out with my bare hands." ''-Michael's warning to Dark Samantha. There is not one short, simple way to explain Michael's brain mechanics; he is a very complex character. Michael's personality ranges from euphoria to insane rage. He is not bipolar; rather, he just has a broad response system. When threatened, Michael reverts to his cunning skill and incredible accuracy with throwing knives. His rage isn't unlocked usually; it only occurs when a member of his family, especially Luna and his children, are in danger. This is where he reverts to a more primal stage, where he tears and bites like a savage. When he is in this state, it is very difficult for him to calm down. He will only stop when the danger has passed or when he is incapable of breathing. However, he also has moments of the outmost happiness; usually, these moments involve family and close friends. At the birth of Matt and Abby, Michael broke down in tears of joy. His ranging personality is based on his loved ones; to sum him up, he is simply a very protective person. 'Beginning of the Afterlife' "''Tell me, Dan, what have I done with my life? What have I accomplished? I don't even know who I am anymore! This whole thing has messed me up...I just can't take it anymore..." Michael was, at first, extremely happy when he first stepped into the Afterlife. He had been reunited with Luna, his dead mother, and his beloved sister, Ashley. However, Michael felt extremely uncomfortable around Luna; Luna never knew what Michael had said during the arena, and Michael himself wasn't exactly sure how he felt. He convinced himself that he had merely allowed his emotions to take over in the Games, and pretended like it never happened, trying to start over with Luna as friends. The first few years passed by slowly for Michael. He met some new friends, such as Tom from District 3 and his old friend Dan Dunningham, whom he hunted with when he was alive, but the first few years were agonizing for him. He spent most of his time in the woods, analyzing himself and what he was worth. He found himself pathetic and thought his life in general was just a string of failures leading up to his ultimate failure; dying. He constantly wondered whether or not letting Saphire live was the right choice or not. One day, while walking through the street, he noticed that Luna was upset, and she was surrounded by her friends. When he asked what was wrong, Luna told him that she had figured out what he had said back in the Games, and that she was angry with him for never telling her. What followed was a prolonged argument between the two, ending with Luna's friend, Snow, warning him not to hurt Luna again. Angry with himself, Michael fled to the woods, where he spent the night thinking. Then, at his high point of depression, Michael went with Athymest to visit Saphire, to try to convince himself that his death had some success to it. Seeing Saphire was good for Michael. Although he did leave twice to allow Athymest and Saphire some private conversation, he felt like he had at least helped someone. After visiting her, he made up with Luna, and came to terms with himself. 'Possession by John' "I'm not Michael Everdeen anymore." One day after a Halloween party, Michael woke up feeling ill. Throughout the day his sickness grew worse and worse until he crumples in front of one the shops, grabbing his head in agony. He heard a voice in his head, a voice that he recognized from the Games. It was John Evens, the male tribute from District 2; his sister had killed Michael's sister, Ashley, and Michael had killed John's sister in the Games. John eventually took over Michael's body with a vengeance; his goals were to cause Ember Light (who had killed him during the Games) as much harm as possible, and to hurt as many of Michael's loved ones. John did not succeed in hunting down Ember, although he did manage to locate Luna. The two had a destructive fight, and finally was finished when Luna's friend, Rosetta, impaled Michael's body with a pitch fork. This final blow knocked John out of Michael, sending John back into the Underworld and giving Michael control of his body once more. He passed out shortly after surveying the damage John had caused; the wounds he inflicted on Luna, which included ripping open her stomach, would forever haunt him. 'The sleepover in the woods' "Come on Michael, you can do this. I mean, it's just talking...right? It's gotta be easier than killing...GAH! Damn my awkwardness! You know what, forget what I said earlier. Killing is a lot easier than this..." -''Michael talking to himself before confronting Luna. This was the changing point in Michael's life in the Afterlife. It started out as a normal sleepover, open to both boys and girls in a cabin in the middle of the woods. Michael attended as well as Luna, who seemed quite odd; she avoided him for the majority of the party. Thinking that he had done something wrong again, Michael left her alone for most of the party until he finally got her alone outside in the woods. When he asked what was wrong, at first she would not respond. However, when he said, “No matter what it is, it won’t affect how I feel about you; you’re one of the only friends I have,” Luna exploded. “There you go again with that ''stupid word! 'Friend'! 'Oh, we're just friends, Luna!', 'You're my best friend, Luna!' Well guess what? If what I say now isn't going to change anything, then I will never bring it up again for the rest of eternity. I love you. There. I said it." And with that, she raced off into the woods, Michael giving chase; however, after drinking a profound amount of punch half an hour before hand, he cramped quickly and vomited, losing Luna. He spent the night by the lake, mulling over what he would say. After Luna’s twin sister Lara gave him rare advice (she despised him since she thought he was a bad influence on her sister), Michael confronted Luna. At first the conversation was hostile, but it became more relaxed after Michael admitted that he stopped living after her death. At the end, Michael admitted that he was still in love with her. Luna kissed him once and then went back to sleep as Michael ran around the woods, giving ecstatic woops of glee. 'The Mist' "Then what am I to you, Luna?! Just some obstacle?! W''hat do you care about more; me, or the Mist?! I won't let this Mist thing control you!" -Michael during the final battle with Luna. Unfortunately, this relationship wasn’t meant to last peacefully. From the south rolled in a mysterious Mist, which changed many of the inhabitants of the Afterlife into twisted monsters, including Luna, who became their leader. Michael, Tom, Dan, and Pixel were a few of those who remained unaffected; they escaped from the others and took refuge in the shack where the sleepover party had been hosted. There they met Luna, Rosetta, Snow, Star and a few other monsters; a short battle followed, resulting in the monsters turning a few of the humans into monsters, and then leaving. Distraught at seeing Luna in such a state, and knowing that if he did nothing the Afterlife would be taken over, Michael approached the lake where he was first possessed by John. At the bottom of the lake was a gate to the Underworld; however, none of the demons could escape without someone opening it from the other side. Michael met John, and struck a deal with him; John would convince the demons to loan Michael their powers to defeat Luna, and in return after the disaster passed John would win ownership of Michael’s body. Michael was possessed by thousands of demons, giving him extreme powers that were equal to Luna’s. With his newfound powers, he led an assault on the monsters’ palace where Dan tried to fight off Star and Silvia as Michael went after Luna. What followed was an epic battle in the skies that left Michael burnt and devastated, nearly dead. Michael tried to talk to Luna and thus snap her out of her trance, but it was no use; Luna explained that the Mist was the only friend she had, and she couldn’t lose it. However, back at the shack where Tom was searching for a cure, Snow entered, stating that she had betrayed the monsters in order to help Tom find the cure. She said that the cure to turn the monsters back into humans was in Luna’s blood; if they could get a sample, they could make a cure. Tom sent the request to Michael through his T.O.M., AKA Tom’s Operational Madness (a machine that could send DNA samples, messages, and had electrical knives). Michael complied, managing to win a bit of Luna’s blood and sending it to Tom. Snow and Tom sent the cure to Michael, who transferred it into his knife, stabbing Luna in the back. Michael was possessed by John shortly after; however, this possession was shorter than the last one. Michael soon overpowered him, managing to kick John out of his body and sending his soul into a rabbit. Michael went back into the Afterlife village, where he had a teary embrace with Luna and his sister Ashley. And for a while, things were peaceful. 'Lucinda's Return' ''"You will tell us what her plan is. You will tell us everything. And if you don't...I will make your life a living hell." ''-Michael to Anti-Luna during her torture. 'Valkoor Cohen' A few weeks later, Michael found that he had become a gate into the Underworld; since he had been possessed by thousands of demons, he had became a gate itself. Now, he could hear demons talking to him, although he could control which ones could break free. He ignored them most of the time; however, one time, he heard a demon named Valkoor Cohen speaking to him. He was a Vampire from the Middle Ages; he had been an Ice wizard who had protected the royal family of his kingdom. Valkoor swore to offer Michael his powers in return for allowing him a place in his mind, so he could escape from the Underworld. Michael agreed; he could now call upon Valkoor for his powers, giving Michael the speed, strength, senses, and ice powers that Valkoor possessed as a vampire. 'The Afterlife Awards' An award ceremony was held in the Afterlife for multiple categories. Michael and Luna won “cutest couple” and Michael won “Most Memorable Death” (which upset him slightly). 'The Doppelgangers After the awards followed a dinner-dance party. As Michael was talking to Dan, he noticed that Snow was being more violent than usual. Before he could do anything, another Snow rushed out of the bathroom, claiming that the violent Snow had attacked her. As every head turned to face the imposter Snow, she transformed into a doppelganger (nicknamed as “dopples” and “antis”), a mysterious creature that has the ability to shape shift. Then, Luce, one of the newcomers, transformed into Lucinda, the master of the Doppelgangers and also the witch behind the Mist. Doppelgangers sprung from the windows, attacking the crowd; there was one doppelganger for every person. Michael fought his own Doppelganger, which easily overpowered him, stabbing him multiple times in the stomach with his electric knives. Using his new found Ice powers to heal himself, Michael staggered back to his feet, trying to assist Luna fight her anti, but he was quickly overpowered. Both Michael and Luna were forced down onto the ground, Anti Michael suffocating Michael and Anti Luna breaking Luna’s wrist. Before either Anti could do significant damage, Lara and Rosetta came to the rescue, knocking out Anti Luna and cutting off Anti Michael’s arm. Anti Michael ran, but Anti Luna was still unconscious. They took her back to Angel’s torture chamber, where they attempted to get answers out of her. Luna shot a few arrows into her Anti, but she still wouldn’t talk. Michael, who staid quiet for most of the torture, finally stepped forward, taking out his electric knifes. With fluent movements, he stabbed into Anti Luna’s stomach, twisting his knife around her small intestines, and then pull them out with his knife. He wrapped it around her neck, and used it to choke her, sending electricity through her body. Michael drove the anti into insanity, and finally Luna had to tell him to stop. '''Prisoners Flip Later that evening, Michael went back down into Anti-Luna’s room to interrogate her further, only to find the chains that had restrained her snapped in half. In a panic, he followed her blood trail to Luna’s room, which was empty. He found Lara and Rosetta, who had noticed that Snow was missing too. They searched the house, finding a window that had been broken. The Antis had captured Luna and Snow. In a desperate attempt to locate them, Michael drank from Lara’s blood, hoping that since Luna and Lara were twins, he’d be able to catch Luna’s scent as well (since he was a Vampire). He managed to form a bond with Luna, and caught her scent; it led them to the Anti’s mansion. They found Luna and Snow locked in a cellar, and managed to get them out. Luna explained how Lucinda had admitted that she was actually Luna’s great, great, great, great grandmother, making her and Lara Wika. However, as they were escaping, Michael was captured and placed in a cell to undergo torture. Ironically, the torturer was Anti-Luna. However, any physical pain inflicted upon Michael didn’t seem to phase him; he laughed mainly throughout the torture. Aggravated by his physical fortitude, Anti-Luna instead turned to his emotional state. She conjured an image of Luna, Lara, and Loli, and proceeded to kill them before his eyes. He did not know that they were fakes, and thus went insane, particularly when Luna was brutally murdered. Before Anti-Luna could further continue, Luna broke into the prison and killed Anti-Luna with her new-found Wika powers. She broke Michael out and escaped back to their house. 'The Pregnancy' "Uh err um eh ugh...." When night fell, it seemed like everyone in the Afterlife gathered at Luna’s house as a refuge. To calm their nerves, they played a game of truth or dare. Waldo dared Luna to tell everyone that she was pregnant as a joke, causing multiple, interesting reactions from others. However, the rumor spread out of the house quickly to those who were not there, and they believed it to be true; this included Michael’s mother and Luna’s parents and brother. Michael hid upstairs as the tirade of family members demanded answers. Finally, he showed himself, explaining that they never had those type of relations with each other. For proof, they called in a doctor to see whether she was pregnant or not; to both Luna and Michael’s shock, she was. She was pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl, and Michael was somehow the father. At first, Michael thought that his Anti was the father, believing that he had somehow impregnated her when she had been held captive. However, he soon realized that Luna became pregnant due to the connection he made with her when he drank from Lara’s blood. The connection, along with Luna’s Wika powers, made them one being, allowing for some of Michael’s cells to mix with Luna’s, thus causing the pregnancy. Although scared at first, Michael accepted the fact that he would be the father, and promised that he would help raise the kids with Luna. A few weeks later, Michael decided to propose to Luna, although he wanted permission from her father first. Although her father at first was unsure (he wasn’t pleased that he had impregnated his daughter), Michael did win his consent, and proposed to Luna by saying, “…I realized that I've never been happier in my life. I want to be there with you when we have our children, I want to be there to raise them...I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Luna Allgood, will you marry me?" Luna said yes, and afterwards they went out into the woods together to give each other lessons on weapons (a promise they made to each other right before Luna died eight years before). 'The misadventure at Las Party' "A toast! To the cow herd!" ''-Kyle's speech When news spread, Dan and Luke decided to throw a bachelor party for Michael, inviting all of their friends (Michael, Tom, Dan, Kyle, Luke) as well as Luna’s brother, Griffin. Together they adventured to Las Party, the Afterlife equivalent (and over-exaggeration) of Las Vegas. They went to stay at Napoleon’s Castle. Kyle gave his infamous cow herd speech here, and shortly after they couldn’t remember anything. The next day, Tom, Kyle, Dan, and Luke all woke up in their apartment, their memories wiped. The place was wrecked, with blood, golden eggs, and feathers littering the ground. Dan was bald, Tom had the periodic table tattooed on his chest, Kyle was wearing a hospital gown, and Luke was dressed in royal robes. Michael and Griffin, however, were no where to be found; the fiancé and brother were both missing without a trace. Searching for answers, the four were led to the Black Star, a club that they supposedly went to the night before (according the person at the front desk). Here, they met Xavier, Michael’s nemesis from his Games (Xavier was also the one who gave Tom his tattoo). Despite his hatred of Michael, he agreed to help them, leading them to the next club they had gone to the night before, the Queen’s Estate. The Estate was owned by the Queen of England, who had tea parties by day and had huge parties by night. When the Queen saw them, she ran to Luke and embraced him, proclaiming that her husband had returned. As the others stared in shock, the Queen took her “husband” Luke into her bedroom. Xavier told them to wait until later; attacking the Queen would not be wise. They would have to wait until she had left. They waited well into the night, when the fancy parties ended and the wild parties began. The Queen finally left her bedroom, and the group quickly snuck in, grabbing a dazed Luke. As they snuck out, Tom noticed a large room with multiple screens; the operating room. He hijacked the system, and viewed the video taken the night before. He quickly found their group, along with Michael and Griffin. They watched as the two passed out, and the two were carried out as the others yelled out an idea; Dan paled. They now knew where Michael and Griffin were. They drove down to a nearby farm, finding a rather massive pile of cow dung and dead cows. After removing the waste, they found the furious Michael and a rather confused Griffin. Referencing to the cow herd speech, the group had buried them in cow dung and cows the night before. After Michael punched Dan in the face, the two showered for half an hour, and finally headed home. Even though they couldn’t remember what happened, Tom had the video from the Queen’s Estate as a remembrance (and as black mail). 'Matt and Abby' ''"Oh my gosh...Lu, we're parents..." Michael returned home exhausted, ready to get a good night’s rest. This was not to be; Luna’s friend Lolli ran towards him and Griffin, yelling that Luna’s water had broke. She was going to give birth in Snow’s house. Before she could finish, the two raced to Snow’s house. Michael headed into the delivery room. After a rather long and grueling time on Luna’s part, she had given birth to two twins, whom they named Matthew and Abigail Everdeen. Michael was so overwhelmed that he broke in tears of joy, despite Luna’s teasing. Both twins resembled their parents greatly; Abby had Michael’s eyes, and Matt and Luna’s eyes. The next few days were joyous ones for Michael and Luna. The two spent most of the time together, holding their new children in complete awe. At last, it seemed like the two had found their happy ending. The Afterlife Games "I will hunt you down, Lucinda. I will find you. And when I do... you'll pay for hurting my children. You'll pay for hurting Luna. I promise you, I will do everything in my power to destroy you." ''-Michael's roar of rage towards Lucinda during the hallucinations. ...Ha. Happy ending. That's a good one. In her final attempt to win back Luna and thus use her power to control the Afterlife, Lucinda used her own powers to capture most of the inhabitants of the Afterlife, sending them into a massive arena in the largest Hunger Games of all the time. There were a few twists: any Magical creature (such as Michael and Luna) would be unable to lose their powers, most of the combatants lost any memory of the Afterlife, and if Luna lost the Games, she'd the spend the rest of eternity as Lucinda's little puppet. With their memories still itnact, Michael and Luna allied with a conglomeration of past Tributes, including Electra, Star, Ashley, and Saphire, although Michael tried to keep his distance from them, afraid that one of them would lash out and kill Luna. Lucinda plagued the two with constant hallucinations, including an image of their children being murdered viciously; the hallucinations affected Michael so badly that he nearly killed himself. After a few days, Star and Sophie teamed up in an attempt to axe off the alliance; however, Michael, Luna, and Ashley managed to escape, killing the two traitors rather quickly. The trio escaped to the flat-lands as a fire swept through the arena, forcing the sixty or so surviving combatants into the field. The bloodbath that ensued was intense. The trio was separated quickly, but they all managed to survive well on their own; Michael performed rather well as his endless self training in the Afterlife finally showed off, allowing him to kill opponent after opponent, including Mark Nehoc and John Evens. However, just as it seemed they'd get out rather easily, Lucinda brain washed Ashley, forcing Michael to ram a dagger through his sister's head. Finally, Michael and Luna were the only one's left standing; before Luna had the chance to finish him off, she began to cough up blood and slowly began to die. Desperate to save Luna, Michael stabbed himself in the throat, killing himself moments before Luna passed away. By a margin of a few seconds, Luna had won. After winning the Games, Luna met with Lucinda again who, after losing her bet with Luna, had lost all of her powers. Instead of banishing the witch, however, Luna offered Lucinda to live a new, reformed life in the village. Touched by her great granddaughter's kindness, Lucinda agreed; Lucinda, along with John and Mark, were somewhat welcomes into the village again, where the three led happy and uneventful lives afterwards. '''The Wedding' "I, Michael, vow to be at your side, Luna, at all time, through the good and the bad, the thick and the thin, the joy and the sorrow. To always remember this moment, these emotions, and to always treasure them in the warmest part of my heart. To honor what we have done, to cherish the present, and look forward to the future. And to always, always love you, now and for the rest of eternity." ''Michael's vow to Luna. W ell, after the insanity of the Games and a few more minor encounters with the Antis, the day finally arrived. With their children a little older now and watching excitedly from the side, a very nervous Luna walked up onto the alter, sliding her fingers through the hands of a very nervous Michael. The two were unsure of what the future may bring or how they were going to raise two children on their own, but they knew that, no matter what, they'd have one another to get through it all. So despite everything that had happened in the past few years, despite all of his failures, Michael Everdeen couldn't be happier when he could finally kiss his bride. As the two Everdeens ran down the isle with their kids on their shoulders, heading out into the unknown, they were ready. They may not know exactly what trouble they'd face, or who would come and present that trouble. There would always be trouble. But they knew that they'd always have their family, so it didn't matter. After a party that lasted well into the night, the new family went back to their home, and after an eternity of chaos, they slept peacefully in their beds. '''The End?' "Shall we?" Luna grinned back, lacing her fingers through mine without hesitation. "Always." -Michael and Luna during their last official post in the Afterlife. Unfortunately, all great stories must come to some end. With activity in the Afterlife dwindling, it seemed like the fights and wars had ended. The Everdeens lived happily together; they faced some challenges day by day, but it was never anything they couldn't handle. So as things started to grow quiet and the book came to its close, the final chapter unrolled: Michael: The last rays of sunlight stretched out tenderly across the sparkling surface of the beach, its warm light settling pleasantly over my face. I sighed happily, leaning further back into my beach chair as I watched Matt and Abby playing with their friends in the ocean. Eternity chased after the three of them, Autumn, Never, Mercy, Fate and Tany, all of them laughing up a storm. The sight of the bunch of them, playing in the water together gleefully without a care in the world…in a way it almost made me jealous. But I felt an overwhelming sense of peace settle over me an instant afterwards. A peace that only a parent that went through hell can understand…the peace of knowing that your children will be safe. They’ll never have to worry about the Capitol, the poverty, or the Hunger Games. They can live a safe, happy life in paradise. And as a parent, I couldn’t ask for a better deal. I glanced away from the water for a moment, my eyes wandering over the beach. After defeating the Darks, the inhabitants of the nearby villages were throwing a massive celebration; it seemed like everyone in the Hunger Games village had shown up. Ashley and Dan were walking down the beach hand-in-hand with Electra flying overhead. Griffin had just tackled Tom into the waves, leaving Jade and Snow behind to laugh their heads off. Luke was building a sand castle with Max around Sam, who was cradling a sleepy Lilly. Chase and Grace’s kid chased off after Sophie into the waves, the two adults talking and laughing with Mark, Lauren, Grif, and Blair. Pandora, Channelle, and Muse sat off to the right, the couple holding hands and watching the kids play in the waves. Even Ember, John, and Mandy were here; John and Mandy were flirting as Ember walked through the sand dunes, lost in thought. For a moment our eyes connected; she nodded my way, a small grin on her face before disappearing behind a large dune. And finally I allowed my eyes to rest on the woman sitting beside me. Physically, she was still the young girl I met all those years ago. She hasn’t aged since that fateful day in the cave, the day that I thought I lost her forever. The memories seemed to flash back from time to time when I look at her… the knife slamming into my arm, the arrow piercing John’s skull, the tentacle dragging Chris down under…the blood dribbling down Luna’s face. Yet every time one thing reels me back in… her eyes. The one thing that has grown, that has aged since our death. Because when I look into those deep, beautiful eyes…I can see everything. I can see the pain of losing everyone that she ever loved, the misery of watching her friends and family die right before her eyes, and the agony of losing her children. I see the indescribable pain of going through not one, but two Hunger Games. I see a woman whose been beaten, bruised, and knocked down, who has lost everyone and anything that meant something to her. When I look into those eyes, I can see her suffering…but there’s more. I can see the determination to never back down, to always get back up no matter how many times she was knocked to the ground. I can see that stubborn will of hers, that drive to never give up on her family, that spirit to always help others. I see the kindness, the compassion, and the love that transformed an angry boy into a grown man. Despite all the darkness, despite all the misery, that spirit has never died. And because of that, she will always be the love of my life. Luna noticed me looking at her. Cocking her head to the side curiously, a small smile began to spread on her face. “What are you looking at? What’s up? I’m surprised you haven’t jumped in the water yet.” I grinned back, and replied slyly, “Tell me, why would I take a swim when I could sit next to the most beautiful woman on the beach?” Lu blushed a bit, chuckling as I leaned back into my chair. “Besides that… I’ll admit, I’m a bit exhausted. I feel worn out.” I shifted uncomfortably, rubbing the place on my shoulder that Star had smashed with his fists. “That fight with the Antis… it took a lot more out of me than I expected.” I chuckled tiredly, and muttered, “I don’t know Lu, sometimes I wish I could just sleep for the rest of my life.” Luna moved her chair over a bit, rubbing my shoulder tenderly. “You know, you don’t always have to be fighting; it’s not your job to be everywhere at the same time. You’ve done so much for the people here… you basically dedicated your time here to defending it. After all of these year, Michael, I think you deserve to relax for a little bit.” She looked around the beach, and then added, “Heck, we all deserve to relax a bit. These past few years have been hell.” “Amen to that,” I muttered, glancing around the beach again. She was right. Everyone in this place, every person that had to go through the horrors of the Hunger Games, came here broken. Scarred. Beaten. We were all like that coming in, and then what happens? Even worse shit comes raining down on us, a freaking hurricane of shit that just never seemed to go away. It beat away at us relentlessly, pushing all of us to the very edge of human sanity, tearing us apart in ways that I could never have imagined. Yet despite it all… somehow, we all came out ok. We all started this journey together in pieces, seemingly broken beyond repair. But we came out together, we came out as one. After all of this... somehow, we were whole again. “I never thought it would end like this,” I said, practically thinking out loud. “You know, this whole happy ending sort of deal. I mean, we were all bruised when we came into this place. We lost our families and friends. We lost our home and were thrown together with people we didn’t even know. Yet somehow…this happened. Something completely random ended up working somehow in the end.” Luna nodded, her eyes settling on Griffin and Snow. “Well maybe that’s the thing, then. Maybe this was all meant to be. Even though we died, there couldn’t have been better people to live with. Being around everyone, being able to understand each other’s pain, that’s what helped us all heal in the end. Start over again.” Her eyes swiveled over to the kids, a small smile creeping onto her face. “Probably why we ended up together in the first place. If it weren’t for the disaster, we never would have known each other. So even though we went through a lot to get here… I wouldn’t have it any other way.” A warmth seemed to spread through my entire chest as her words sunk in. “Couldn’t have said it better myself.” We smiled at each other for a moment before I kissed her lightly, my hand resting below her chin for a moment. “I love you Lu. And no matter how much the fighting might beat me down, that will always stay the same.” I grinned back at her, touching her cheek tenderly. “And I promise no matter how tired I get, I-” “Mommy, daddy!” We turned as Matt and Abby ran our way, a fresh sense of excitement in their eyes. “Come on! The fireworks are about to start!” As if on quo, a brilliant blast of light exploded above the surface of the water, lighting the entire surface of the beach with cheers and laughter. The two of them turned in awe, the light of the fireworks glimmering in their eyes for a moment. “Come on, let’s hurry!” I glanced at Lu, extending my hand to her. “Shall we?” She grinned back, lacing her fingers through mine without hesitation. “Always.” And so, with Matt and Abby laughing hysterically on our shoulders, we raced towards our friends and family gathered around the edge of the shore. And as we watched the fireworks, as I looked up at my two children perched on our shoulders and the love of my life by my side, I knew that this is where I belong. That after all the years of searching and fighting, I’ve really, truly found my place. There may be future struggles and fights waiting before us, but they didn’t scare me anymore. As long as I have my friends and family, I could do anything. As long as I have my children with me, I will always be happy. And as long as I had Luna by my side, I will always be at home. Because she’s more than a wife. She is everything to me. She is my home. And I know in the deepest corner of my heart that we will be holding hands for all eternity. And that is all I could ever need. A Final Good-Bye Officially, their story may be over. But in reality, their story will never end. For as long as I live, Michael will always be a part of me. He may face adversity along the way and he may lose his temper every once in a while, but somehow he'll find peace once more. He'll watch his children grow up, grow old, and experience a new peace that the Afterlife hadn't seen in thousands of years. It may not be recorded on paper, but his adventures will continue. Even though it pains me to write that final line of his, I know Michael, Luna, Matt, Abby, Snow, Tom, Dan, Ashley, Athymest, Saphire, Sam, Luke, Chase, Katniss, Seth, Kuira, Iris, Krissa, Blair, Peridot, Hope, Electra, Nym, John, and everyone else in the Afterlife will never leave me. They'll always be here, smiling, helping me and everyone else along every step of the way. All I can say now, Michael, is thank you. Thank you for putting up with my crazy writing style and tendency to make your life miserable. Thank you for putting up with all of the crazy stuff that happened in the Afterlife. And, above all, thank you for all you have given me over the past four years. You may just be a fictional character, but you helped me discover more about myself, other people, and the meaning of love than I could ever have done alone. You are such an amazing person and mean so much to me, and though I may never write as you again, you'll always be here in the back of my mind, running through the woods with Luna and your kids at your side. Looks like you finally got the happy ending you deserved. So now go for it. Live it! Because I know as long as I live, you and Luna will find truth, happiness, and love in one another. And, as an author, that is all I could ever need. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor. I'm going to miss you buddy. 'Trivia' *The "Connection" between Michael and Luna did not result in Luna's pregnancy; that was simply a ruse to get around Central rules. The two shared a night together in Luna's bed. Luna's *second pregnancy, which would occur three years later, happened the same way. For future knowledge, the "Anti-pregnancy pill" is also a ruse. It merely symbolizes sex in a G-rated site. *At first, the pregnancy was intended to be a joke by the RPers. However, a day after, both MD and Deirdre decided to allow Luna to be pregnant. *Michael does not often go into his demon state, despite his sheer power once he enters this. This is largely because when he enters this state, Michael is almost completely invincible and can easily beat anyone (exluding Luna and Lucinda, who would be a challenge to defeat). MD doesn't like this since he considers this unfair and boring, and thus only allows Michael to enter this state in either A.) Extreme, extreme situations, B.) When Michael is fighting a powerful Magic weilder in which he will need to enter demon mode to stand a chance against, or C.) When MD is ticked off. *Although Michael does go into some rages now and then, it is nothing like what he was like in the Games or the beginning of the Afterlife. *Michael finished in the final 2 of the largest Hunger Games assembled (the massive Afterlife/Lucinda Games) and could have easily won if the other Tribute wasn't Luna. *After Chase's death and arrival in the Afterlife, Michael confessed that he, Michael Everdeen, had been involved in Chase's gang when he was still alive. In an attempt to make enough money to save his niece from a deadly disease, Michael got involved with the wrong people and was forced to stay even after Katniss got healthy again. *Michael is arguably the best knife thrower in the Afterlife, and perhaps the best in the Hunger Games RPG universe. He became a master at throwing with both his left and right hand when he was 15, and honed his skills in the years following his death. Now, with his heightened senses and strength due to his vampyric power, Michael can hit a target that most people couldn't even see. *The day before his wedding, Michael had a nightmare that he slept in and missed his own wedding. *The story ended just as Luna became pregnant with their third child; although the child was never officially born, Deirdre and MD agreed that the child would be a boy named Alexander. *Michael taught all three of his children how to hunt, continuing the Everdeen hunting legacy. *MD totally didn't tear up when he wrote that good-bye letter. Totally didn't happen. Not at all. Category:Death Category:D12 Category:Everdeen Category:Mist Category:Afterlife Category:Married